Draco's Favourite Story
by Cornelia Grayson
Summary: Set before PS. Six year old Draco tells all about his parents and his dreams for the future. But how deep in the soon-to-be Death Eater already?


Mummy is so silly. She doesn't want me to go away in case I get hurt. Me, get hurt? Imagine that! I'm Draco Malfoy, therefore nothing can hurt me. Daddy says that that's because of my blood. It's pure, unlike most of the wizarding worlds. He says that makes us better than most wizards. I agree because Daddy is definitely the best wizard EVER. And Mummy's good too.

Daddy tells me amazing stories. He can paint pictures with words. He tells me about a time when all wizards were ruled over by a hero called Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was the best and strongest wizard since Salazar Slytherin. He could see that certain types of wizards ruined us. Mudbloods, they were called. Apparently, they're not even real wizards. They kill proper magical folk when they're children and steal their powers. They even send spies into wizard schools so they can attack children in their sleep. When Lord Voldemort was at school, there was one of these criminals called Myrtle. She'd been attacking children and was going to become the worst villain the world had ever seen. But luckily for the magical world, Lord Voldemort decided to fight back against Myrtle and managed to kill her. Daddy says he bets it was really painful. After that, Lord Voldemort took it upon himself to save wizards. He was our hero.

But at the same time, there was a bad wizard - Albus Dumbledore. He was a pureblood, like me and Voldemort, but he was helping the Mudbloods with their crimes! He let them into schools with little children and blamed Lord Voldemort when Myrtle died. Myrtle was the evil one, so it wasn't fair. This Dumbledore never stopped fighting our Lord. Even when our entire world was at war, with criminals on one side and purebloods on the other, he fought him. He gave up his pureblood name and helped out the Mudbloods instead. The problem is, Dumbledore was a good wizard too, almost as strong as Lord Voldemort himself. He's still alive. Dumbledore, I mean. Daddy says that the wizarding world accepted him back after the war, even though they all hate Voldemort and the rest of the people on his side. I don't understand how people can be so silly.

Lord Voldemort isn't around anymore. One day, Lord Voldemort was fighting a Mudblood and her traitorous pureblood husband, and something terrible happened. Lord Voldemort managed to kill them, but upstairs they had a little baby. The baby was only a few weeks older than me. Lord Voldemort tried to save this baby, but it turns out the baby was incredibly powerful! He managed to get Lord Voldemort with a spell that made him really weak, and Lord Voldemort disappeared! He's still alive but when he disappeared Dumbledore took over the world and stopped the pureblood revolution. Daddy says we weren't strong enough to fight back. He also says we have to keep an eye on the baby, he said that one day, if Lord Voldemort never comes back, the baby might grow up to be stronger than anyone else has ever been. He'll be our leader and lead the purebloods in war against the Mudbloods all over again. I bet that baby is really strong and full of dark magic, but he's only allowed to rule over us if he's my friend. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: rulers of the universe.

Lord Voldemort and Daddy were best friends. Mummy said that if Lord Voldemort had ever died, Daddy and Aunty Bellatrix would have taken over his empire. I told Daddy he should have killed Lord Voldemort, and then we would be more powerful than we already are. I would be the prince of wizards. Strange thing is, Daddy said I must never say that. He tells me that Lord Voldemort is living far away from us, waiting for a special day when he will come back and rule over the world again. He says when that day comes the Malfoys will be the princes of the wizard world once again. But Mummy says we mustn't tell people about that. She said it will stop him coming back. I want him to come, but only as long as he's as nice as everyone says he is.

When I'm older, Daddy wants me to go to Durmstrang. It's a wizard school where they only let purebloods in! They teach all the skills a proper wizard boy needs; Potions, Dark Magic, and Flying. I'm really good at flying already! Daddy taught me, and he says I'm the best Quidditch player he's ever seen. Unfortunately, Mummy doesn't want me to go there. She says it's too far away. (Daddy says she's paranoid because Aunty Bella was arrested.) Instead, she wants me to go to Hogwarts! That's the school ruled over by Dumbledore. And it's full of Mudbloods. I'd totally refuse to go; except that that was the school Salazar Slytherin helped to build. Slytherin was ever better than Voldemort – he was the original saviour of purebloods. He made a house of Hogwarts just for purebloods, and he even created a secret chamber in the school. Daddy said he hid a terrible creature in there - a creature with the power to kill Mudbloods. He was the best founder of the school; always thinking of others.

Daddy and his entire family are purebloods. Daddy says there has never been a "rogue" wizard in his tree. He didn't answer when I asked him why his family was in a tree. Mummy's family is different though. Mummy is a real pureblood, and Aunty Bellatrix is too. But Mummy has a sister who isn't a proper pureblood. Daddy calls her a blood traitor. Andromeda. She married a Mudblood. I know, a pureblood witch, from the Black family, only the biggest pureblood family in EXISTENCE, who married a murderer like that! Mummy's whole family disowned her. Mummy says her sister was a criminal and they had to disown her, but it makes her sad. I can see that. Daddy says it's because Mummy loved her sister, almost as much as Mummy loves me, and now they don't see each other. He says that makes her sad.

I would never marry a Mudblood. I don't want to be disowned like Andromeda.

One day, Mummy, Daddy and I will have saved the wizarding world from Mudbloods. Mummy and Daddy are trying to save it already. I can't wait to be older so I can help them. And then, I'm going to become Minister for Magic (Daddy says our current Minister is an idiot, so people should be happy that I'm taking over) and I'll help Lord Voldemort come back from wherever he is. Maybe Lord Voldemort will make me his deputy, instead of Daddy.

Wouldn't that be great?

**AN: I hope you like it. I'm thinking of writing more from other character's points of view. Let me know if you think it's a good idea or not. Most importantly, thanks for reading.**


End file.
